I Wish I Wasn't
by Sapphire Brilliance
Summary: AU He wasn't supposed to meet him much less fall for him. Sasuke doesn't want to love him, but can't stop himself. Why did falling in love with the wrong man feel so right? Oro/Sas


Disclaimer -- I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Warning -- Language, Male/Male, drugs, possible rape, questionable situations, and violence. The characters are OOC. I will post any other warnings as they come.

Pairing -- Orochimaru x Sasuke, other pairings possible or changes in pairings stated.

.

* * *

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror once again and smirked. Not to be conceited, but he looked really good like this. He had lost a bet with Naruto and as a consequence had to dress up as a girl. Maybe he'd have to do this again, in different clothes of course. He was currently wearing a bright orange, Naruto's choice, tank dress, black stockings and his usual black work boots. Naruto hadn't been able to find heels in time. Sasuke had placed a black jacket over it to try to break up some of the orange.

"Sasuke, you have one minute before I come in there and drag you out." Naruto said banging on the door.

The idiot would do it too. Showtime. He plastered a smirk on his face and left the boys bathroom. There were a few whistles and catcalls. Naruto started laughing.

"You're pretty cute as a girl." he said continuing to laugh.

"I always knew you were a pussy."

The students near the bathroom went quiet as Sakon, a jock, walked over to them. He was mad because Sasuke had beaten up his brother and now took any chance he could to bother him.

"You heard me you nasty cocksucker?"

"Jealous because I won't suck yours?"

"In your dreams you dirty faggot."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and started to walk off.

"You're the shame of the Uchihas."

Sasuke froze for a second. He really shouldn't have gone there. Naruto swore and tried to stop what was about to happen but was too late. Sasuke had lunged at Sakon. Students quickly surrounded them and begun chanting, "Fight, fight, fight." By the time Naruto shoved through them, Sasuke had the other boy on the ground punching him in the face. He grabbed Sasuke while a teacher grabbed Sakon. Just as they were pulled apart, Sasuke managed to land a sharp kick to Sakon's kneecap. Naruto knew how much being kicked by those heavy steel toe boots, even playfully, hurt so he could only imagine the pain Sakon was in. Then again, he knew that was exactly what Sasuke intended. Sakon was a football player and had a game tonight. Even if he was able to play, his knee would still be bruised and most likely hurt. Sasuke was always a vicious bastard when provoked.

"Take Uchiha to the principals office while I take him to the nurse." the teacher told Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto silently walked to principle's office. Tsunade already had his file out and was waiting for him.

"I didn't start it." he said as he sat down.

"What were you fighting about this time?"

"He made an inappropriate comment that he shouldn't have."

"And what was the comment?"

Sasuke folded his arms in front of him and kept quiet. It didn't really matter. She was still going to have to suspend him. Whether he was provoked or not, he threw the first punch.

"I can't give you in-school suspension for this. I have to suspend you." she told him. "Go sit in the detention room while your parents are being called."

Sasuke left the Tsunade's office and went to the detention room. There were students already in there serving in-school suspension. He ignored them and went to his regular seat by the window. It was overlooking the visitor's parking lot so he would be able to see when Itachi's car pulled up. Sasuke sighed. This was a recurring thing for him so he didn't understand why Tsunade didn't send him straight home. By now she should know that the only person coming for him was Itachi. His was the only contact number Sasuke had given the school, and calling Itachi really was a waste of time. He wasn't going to do anything. The principal would tell Itachi what trouble he had gotten into this time. He would listen and make the appropriate comments. Itachi then would tell her that he would have a talk with Sasuke once they got home and threaten to take away all of his things, which he never did. In response, Sasuke would promise not to fight anymore. Once they left school, Itachi would tell him that this would be the last time he did this. Sasuke would nod and say he wouldn't have to. Both knew the other was lying and that it would only be a matter of time before they did it again. A few minutes later, Sasuke nearly jumped out of his seat as a familiar Rolls Royce pulled in the lot. Oh god, what was his father doing here?

"I need to go to the nurse."

Without waiting for a response, Sasuke got up and left. To make sure he wouldn't encounter his father, he quickly made his way to the downstairs bathroom. He made sure no one was watching and climbed out the window. Once outside, Sasuke took off running. If his father was at the school, especially since he would find out about things other than the fight, then it was best that he wasn't. After a while, Sasuke slowed to a walk and called Itachi only to be directed to his voicemail. Where the hell was he? He needed to get in touch with him to see what was going on. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed an ATM and crossed the street to get to it. It was best that he got some money before his father remembered to suspend his access to the account. He quickly used his card to take out two thousand dollars, the highest amount the machine would allow. Sasuke then walked around as he continually tried to contact Itachi. After another fifteen minutes, Itachi picked up.

"What happened? Why did father come?" Sasuke asked before Itachi could say anything.

"The call was transferred to his office instead of mine."

"Great. Not only have I been fighting, I've interrupted him at work. Is he mad?"

Itachi was silent for a minute. Not good, Sasuke thought.

"I just got off the phone with him and he's absolutely livid. It seems your principal decided to tell him everything. From missing days to suspensions to sex in the bathroom to..."

"I didn't have sex in the bathroom." Sasuke hissed as he cut him off.

"Blowjob then."

"I wasn't getting a blowjob, especially not in a bathroom."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"It was once. And it was in a club. A club, not school. See the difference?"

"Well you shouldn't be getting blowjobs or be in clubs at your age anyway. I should've been keeping a better eye on you." Itachi said with a sigh.

Sasuke's hand involuntarily clenched around his phone. That was the problem though wasn't it? Itachi was the only one looking after him and he shouldn't have to. For as long as Sasuke could remember, it was Itachi who took care of him, fed him, clothed him, told him stories, helped him when he was injured or sick, got him out of trouble when he needed it.... Basically he was mother, father, brother, and friend to him. It wasn't that his parents were dead. No, they just couldn't be bothered to care about the "other" son.

"Sasuke, it might be a good idea for you to stay some else tonight."

What? His father was obviously angrier than Itachi was letting on.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?"

"One of your friends or a hotel. Just until he cools down."

"Fine."

A push of a button ended the call before Itachi could say anything else. Now he was left finding somewhere to go. He couldn't go to one of his friends because that's the first place his father would look. The same goes for a hotel. Any other place he could think of to go so would his father. He needed somewhere his father didn't know of. All of a sudden, Sasuke smirked. Kabuto. His father certainly didn't know of him. Forty-five minutes later, he found himself standing in front of a huge iron gates. Sasuke waved at the camera and then pressed the talk button.

"I need a place to stay."

"No."

"Come on. For a friend."

Silence. Sasuke took that as a no.

"Then how about for a paying customer?"

He held up four hundred dollars and a few seconds later a buzzer followed by a click sounded. Sasuke walked through the smaller gate to the left and made his way up to the house. He wasn't surprised that it took money to get Kabuto to agree to let him stay. Kabuto was a medical student who made extra money on the side by selling prescription drugs to rich kids.

"Tonight only. I don't want you here when Lord Orochimaru returns."

Oh yeah, Sasuke forgot about Oro... what's his face? He was the owner of the house and Kabuto's... something. Mentor? Professor? Boss? Lover? He didn't know and really didn't care. He was of no importance to Sasuke.


End file.
